


The Hole in the Wall Gang

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid - Freeform, Cashing in on IOU cards, Day 5, Facebook prompts, M/M, Old westerns, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John cashes in an IOU card from Sherlock in order to have a quiet night in watching a film. Related to the fic on day two of this advent calendar fanfic fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hole in the Wall Gang

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Gang Dziury w Ścianie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723213) by [KittensAndRage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage)



He slid the I.O.U. card across the table, earning the tiniest of glances from Sherlock at his microscope.

“One night of watching a film of your choice,” John read out loud regarding his flatmate with his arms crossed over his chest, hips leaning against the edge of the kitchen table.

Sherlock made a sort of non-descript grumbling noise and continued preparing another microscope slide of slimy blue liquid, otherwise ignoring John.

“What is the point of making these cards for me, if you won’t participate? You’re just lucky this isn’t the card you are most afraid of. If _that_ card will get your attention, maybe I’ll play that one instead.” Sherlock stopped what he was doing then and looked at John warily. Of course he knew John was talking about the “I.O.U. One kiss on the lips” card, and the idea of John requesting that wasn’t scary, it was the fact that the ball was no longer in his court. It was entirly up to John to play the card. It could have been when he first opened them at the Christmas party. It could be today, or tomorrow. It could be never. It made Sherlock sad to think the John might never want that from him, but he didn’t want to push the idea. He was out of control in this situation, which was new to him.

“Of course, I’ll watch a film with you, John. You can pick one and we’ll watch it later tonight, I just need to finish up what I’m doing here.” He went back to making his slides and inspecting them under the high powered light of the microscope.

“Thank you.” John sighed and turned to the living room to sit in his chair. Sherlock sneakily stole a quick glance at his bum before turning his full focus back to his current experiment.

 

John had to also play the “One night without deductions” card in order to keep Sherlock quiet during the film. He had hoped to save that one but Sherlock was relentless, so he had to give in. He now sat quietly on the opposite end of the couch watching _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid._

John was always a sucker for western films and this one in particular since it actually reminded him quite a bit of himself and Sherlock. Sherlock was the leader of their gang, just like the clever Butch Cassidy. The Sundance Kid was Butch’s right hand man and a damn good shot. John smiled to himself, remembering the first case they worked on together. It was a damn good shot wasn’t it?


End file.
